


Let me save you

by Jacxiix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda-Centric, Angry Amity Blight, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Confused Amity Blight, F/F, Gay, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lumity, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz want to save Amity, One Shot, POV Luz Noceda, Panicking Amity Blight, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Sad, Saving the World, Short One Shot, amity is evil, broken amity blight, just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacxiix/pseuds/Jacxiix
Summary: "Amity’s heart broke and with it the world was going to break too, and I couldn’t save it, how could I if I couldn’t even save her."After the betrayal of Luz, Amity went crazy and was about to destroy the world so on one last chance to save her girlfriend and the world Luz tries to talk to her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Let me save you

“What are you doing here?” she shouted her magic finally failing her, “GO AWAY YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH.”  
“Amity… please…”  
“GO.” And with a move of her hand an abomination rose right under my feet and before I could process it and run I flew and felt my head hit the wall.  
I couldn’t feel the pain, I knew that it was a bad hit, that I should cry or scream but I couldn’t, I’ve lost my ability to feel when I lost her and worst of all, I was thankful for this numbness. I knew that pain is way better than emptiness, that pain could be healed and fixed, yet I’d rather spend my entire life trying to fill this hole in my chest than feel every shred of my broken heart right now, cutting me from the inside out, punishing me for hurting the person who need my comfort the most.  
I knew that she deserved better, I shouldn’t be the person going after her and saving her, I wasn’t worthy but I kept remembering her laugh, the day I first kissed her, that night when the moon quieted to watch us dance and so, blinded by my selfishness, I rose again walking toward her.  
“Amity,” I whispered cupping her cheek while tears streamed down mine. Her face was softening, her eyes hesitantly searching for mine. “Please,” I added “don’t do this.”  
As always, I chose the wrong thing to say.  
“Of course,” she laughed, “that’s why you’re here, that’s why you’re always here, worried about saving people, wanting to be the hero who cured this monster. Well guess what you’re no hero, you’re worse than me. A hero would never,” her voice cracked, “would never-WOULD NEVER USE ME. Did you even love me?” She whispered that last question and somehow it managed to hurt me more than her shouts.  
“I did love you.” I said automatically. “For glob’s sake I killed for you”  
“Do not blame me for your actions,” she whispered suddenly defensive. In a heartbeat she pushed me back against the wall holding my throat. For a moment, I thought that she was going to end it and get it over with me, my actual Amity wouldn’t but she’s broken and tired and she’s not letting me save her. “You say you have killed for me? Fine I’ll go with it, you did, but Luz,” she spate the last word like a curse, “you. Made me kill myself for you and then, you hated the new me just like you did before. You wanted to get rid of her too.”  
Tears have started filling her eyes and she finally let me fall to the floor, I tried reaching for her hand, tried to gain just one more chance but before I could she straightened and said her last words to me.  
“It’s too late. Enjoy the time you have left, I promise it’ll be short.” And with that she turned her back on me, and I couldn’t find anything in her of the girl I once loved, I have destroyed her completely, made sure that she’ll be beyond saving so I had no choice but to watch her raise her hand guiding the abomination under her toward the sky, the apocalypse.  
Amity’s heart broke and with it the world was going to break too, and I couldn’t save it, how could I if I couldn’t even save her.  
“It’s my fault, I am sorry,” I finally said, but of course, it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading this, I really hope that you liked it!! My inspiration for this was my deep obsession with breaking characters so badly that they become villains + the song Hero n Villain duet on YouTube by Natalie Chavez so do check it out it's amazing :)  
> This was my first fanfic, so if you want you can leave tips, your opinions, recommendations or anything in the comments I would appreciate it.  
> Thank you again :))


End file.
